


Real

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

“Uh. Mind repeating that, Kaneki?” Because he’s sure Kaneki just mumbled _hickey_. He looks down at his black shoes and pants, plus his white dress shirt which he’s currently buttoning up, then stares at his best friend in confusion, who’s stopped wrapping bandages around himself to look at him in a way that makes his heart flutter.

And now he’s pretty sure he hit his head somewhere, since Kaneki just said, “I want bite your collarbone.” He chokes on air, eyes wide because _this cannot be real! Am I dreaming?_

“You’re supposed to be a mummy, not a vampire,” he jokes, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and now Kaneki’s coming closer, and he freezes as hands grasp his. He looks down again, still not seeing what Kaneki’s focused on so much. They’re just… there? And now Kaneki’s moving towards him, “um, what’re you―“

Kaneki bites down near the center of his collarbone and he squeaks, hyper-aware of his rising heart rate. _Oh my god, there’s tongue!_

“Thi-this is―it can’t be real right―you don’t just― this is just a really good dream or something because you don’t―“ he babbles uselessly, staring down at Kaneki in disbelief. Who is giving him a hickey! And who also lets go of one his hands to pinch him near his hip. “ _Oh my God_ ,” and then he repeats it for good measure, because this is _very_ real.

Kaneki moves away, and he can see red ears as hands button up his shirt. “You should help me with the bandages,” Kaneki says, voice small.

“Okay,” he chokes out, mind reeling on how his skin stings from where Kaneki _bit him_. “Uhhh. Kaneki?” His best friend eventually looks up, blushing adorably. _He just―you can do this, come on―_

He presses his lips against Kaneki’s softly, pulling away after a few seconds.

The small smile Kaneki gives him makes him smile back automatically, feeling warm and happy as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, [Maria](http://thepotatocannotbepossessed.tumblr.com/) and I had convo in the chat about Hide's collarbones. Idk, it was a quick thing so... 
> 
> Their outfits are from that official art where [Hide is a magician and Kaneki is a mummy](http://38.media.tumblr.com/e125a07f3ceef6c37fb6b4cf230d550d/tumblr_ne3ag5zDh21rsw6q7o2_1280.jpg), because it's cute.
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
